Agrippe-moi si tu oses
by NathanaelleS
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre de l'Arbre à Textes. La photo sélectionnée montrait Harry et Drago s'échappant de la Salle sur demande en feu. Mots à insérer : flammes, main, air, soif, peur.


Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà déjà avec un autre OS, écrit également dans le cadre de l'Arbre à Texte. J'aime tellement cette rubrique ! Si vous ne connaissez pas, ça se passe sur la page Facebook "Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter" Allez y jeter un oeil, voir deux. ^^

Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Line.M pour leur relecture.

Bonne lecture. :)

– C'est ridicule. Un Malefoy ne s'agrippe pas désespérément.

– Ah ouais ?

Pour toute réponse, Drago Malefoy jeta un regard noir à l'homme qui lui faisait face. L'un comme l'autre savait que celui-ci disait la vérité. Ce jour-là, dans la Salle sur Demande, le blond s'était accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parce qu'elle en dépendait. Deux années étaient passées, mais lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore se revoir au milieu du brasier que Crabbe avait provoqué avec son Feudeymon mal maîtrisé. Les flammes les entouraient, Goyle et lui, l'air était irrespirable. Ils se croyaient perdus lorsque la main de Potter avait surgi de nulle part... Et il s'y était agrippé, oui. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne le reconnaîtrait à voix haute.

– Tu es d'une telle mauvaise foi, ma parole ! Ricana Potter avant de finir cul-sec son quatrième verre.

Ils se trouvaient au Chaudron Baveur. Depuis quelques mois déjà, il n'était plus si rare de voir d'anciens Gryffondor prendre place à la table d'anciens Serpentard. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, les querelles fréquentes et les insultes nombreuses. Mais, Harry Potter avait enterré la hache de guerre en se levant un soir pour aller se planter devant Drago, et lui tendre la main. Après un instant d'hésitation, le blond l'avait finalement serrée. Ce geste symbolique avait été le début de quelque chose dont personne ne comprenait encore vraiment les règles, mais, petit à petit, verts et rouges s'étaient apprivoisés. Ils pouvaient à présent passer une soirée entière sans se chamailler.

Pas ce soir, toutefois.

Ce soir, Harry Potter avait un peu trop bu et avait décidé d'être taquin. Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant que, dès que l'occasion se présentait, il charriait Drago. Sur ses manies, d'abord, puis sur leur passé commun maintenant. À bout de patience, l'ancien Serpentard se leva brusquement.

– Où vas-tu ? Demanda Pansy

– Au bar, j'ai soif.

– Mais... Tom va nous apporter à... D'accord, s'interrompit-elle lorsque son ami la foudroya du regard.

Accoudé au-dit bar, Drago ruminait. Que Potter le fasse aller sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever son petit doigt en l'air lorsqu'il buvait un whisky pur-feu ou sur le fait qu'il ne sortait jamais sans son masque de froideur sur le visage, c'était une chose. Qu'il aborde la Bataille de Poudlard en était une autre. Parce que l'héritier Malefoy gardait des séquelles de cette maudite nuit. Des cicatrices, des brûlures, une peur effroyable du feu... Et cela ne le faisait pas sourire une seule seconde lorsque Potter se mettait à en rire. Qui le ferait ?

Il en était à insulter gracieusement le Survivant quand celui-ci apparut sur sa droite, titubant.

– On fuit, Malefoy ?

Drago ne répondit pas, son père lui avait souvent répété qu'on répondait aux abrutis par le silence.

– Y a que la vérité qui blesse de toute façon. Et ce jour-là, tu t'es vraiment cramponné à moi comme le petit couillon de Mangemort que tu étais, tu ne peux pas le nier.

Le barman sursauta lorsque le verre de whisky claqua sur le bois. La seconde d'après, Harry Potter était pris en joue par la baguette d'aubépine de Drago. Il le lui avait rendu deux semaines auparavant, ce qui avait marqué un autre tournant dans leur relation. Aujourd'hui, il semblait qu'ils venaient de faire plusieurs bonds en arrière. Les yeux gris étaient emplis de colère et de peine. Sans trop vouloir chercher à en comprendre le pourquoi, Drago se sentait particulièrement blessé et... Trahi, par ces paroles. Il pensait sincèrement qu'ils avaient dépassés tout ça, que Potter le voyait autrement maintenant. Peut-être pas comme un ami, mais au moins comme un égal. Le fait qu'il l'insulte de la sorte démontrait cependant qu'il n'en était rien. Drago se sentit bête d'avoir cru qu'une telle chose puisse être possible et sa colère se retourna finalement contre lui-même. Il aurait dû le savoir, il aurait dû anticiper tout ça. Il était clair que cette nouvelle entente entre les deux clans ennemis, puis entre Potter et lui, ne pourrait jamais durer sur le long terme. Rien ne changeait jamais vraiment, il venait d'en avoir la preuve à l'instant même.

Furieux et soudainement déprimé, Drago lâcha brusquement le col du Survivant, qu'il avait empoigné pour le soulever du sol. Le regard vert de son vis-à-vis, légèrement flou quelques secondes auparavant, était à présent écarquillé. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un coup de poing la lui fit fermer. Il chancela et se rattrapa de justesse à un tabouret. Lorsqu'il se redressa, ce fut pour apercevoir le blond fendre la foule d'un pas rageur.

– Eh merde, marmonna-t-il avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Le vent glacial de l'hiver le dégrisa d'un coup lorsqu'il passa la porte et se retrouva sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était tard et, heureusement, peu de monde traînait encore dans les rues.

– Malefoy, attends ! Je suis désolé !

Grognant lorsque celui-ci accéléra le pas, Harry se mit à courir. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa le bras. La suite ressembla à une scène digne d'un film. Drago fit volte-face, mais, déséquilibré par une plaque de verglas, manqua de tomber. À la dernière seconde, il s'accrocha à la chemise de Potter qui, lui, parvint miraculeusement, à rétablir leur équilibre. Ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre, face à face et le souffle court. Il y eu comme un flottement, une étrange tension chargea alors l'air. L'instant était important, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il allait se passer quelque chose, ils le sentaient l'un comme l'autre.

C'est pourquoi Harry le brisa, par sa maladresse pitoyable.

– Et là, tu es agrippé ou pas ?

Et voilà ! :D On ne frappe pas hahah

Des bisous bien baveux !

(Je n'en ai plus que des comme ça, dites merci à mon fils de 10 mois hahah)


End file.
